


Bargaining

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for joereaves. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joereaves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joereaves).



> Written for joereaves. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

It should have been messy and awkward. It was inappropriate certainly.

And yet it felt like nothing of the sort. It felt as perfect as any of the extra curricular activities Lester engaged in in his office. With his secretary turning a blind eye, curtains drawn and the door securely locked.

And Stephen did look stunning, mouth forming a perfect “O” around Lester's erection, impossibly long eyelashes fluttering as he concentrated on sucking Lester's brain right out of him.

Lester sank his head back against his chair, absently petting Stephen's hair.

Maybe he would reconsider Stephen's resignation after all.


End file.
